


Brains and Brawns

by Uninspired



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Gangs, Kidd is protective, Law is a workaholic, Law is kinda famous, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, but he doesn't give a shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uninspired/pseuds/Uninspired
Summary: What happens when the leader of a small but vicious gang grows attracted to the country's sarcastic top trauma surgeon? Shit happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Three things I'd like to apologize in advance for:
> 
> 1\. I'm sorry if the characters may be very ooc. This is my first OP fic, so.   
> 2\. All the chapters will likely be short due to writing this shit on my phone.  
> 3\. Not much KidLaw in this chapter since Law is at work and doesn't tolerate flirting at work considering he's kinda used to it

Kidd was livid. Not only because of the nasty gash on his shoulder that was still painful as hell, but also because of his own stupidity in his earlier actions. He was so goddamn careless and that pissed him off. 

Getting ambushed is nothing knew for Kidd. He’s used to newbies of rival gangs attempting to take him out. They never succeeded, of course. They were always too skittish when facing the head of another gang. So, with some not-so-friendly encouragement from Kidd, that involved his fists, and the punks were scampering back to wherever they originally came from, nursing the bruises and bumps they got from tangling with Kidd. 

But today, he was already so fucking angry. One of his gang members, Wire, came back limping and bruised. Apparently he got jumped and they knocked him over the head before he could even raise his hands to defend himself or fend them off. He was pissed. Nobody fucks with his gang and expects to get away scot free. 

So, when Kidd tracked down the shits who jumped Wire, he was ready to teach them a lesson they wouldn’t forget. But, in his rage, he overlooked the fact that one of them had pulled out a switchblade until it was too late. He saw a flash of silver and then felt red hot pain shooting through his shoulder and arm. He gripped his shoulder, hissing as blood gushed through his fingers due to how deep the damn cut was. “Fuckers,” he growled, a deep menacing rumble in the back of his throat.

The brats, boldened by wounding the older man, cornered him against the alley wall. He didn’t doubt that they would miss the opportunity to kill him so he was incredibly lucky when Killer swung by, flicking out his own, much bigger knife, frightening the punks off. He was then hoisted up from his slumped position, one arm around the redhead’s back to support him as the blond half-carried, half-dragged the other male to his sleek black car. He yanked the door open and gently pushed Kidd inside before slamming the door closed.

Kidd hissed in pain at the motion, glaring at Killer once he slipped inside, sticking his key into the ignition and twisting it until the car roared to life. He glanced sideways at Kidd, unfazed by his leader’s pissed- if not pained- expression. “Don’t bleed all over my carseat.” Was all he said as he hit the gas, peeling back onto the road, headed towards the hospital. He pointedly ignored Kidd’s long stream of cursing after his indifferent comment. 

••••••

Once Killer had spoken to the tired-looking nurse behind the counter, he settled into a chair besides Kidd, training his eyes on the TV screen overhead, not caring about whatever show was on. He just didn’t want to see his friend’s aggravated expression about having to sit in the ER, with nothing to do but hiss through his teeth from the pain and mutter obscenities under his breath. 

So, after nearly two hours of Kidd muttering about what he’d like to do when he got his hands on the fuckers who messed with him, with a great deal of imagery that impressed Killer due to his friend’s usual laziness to really describe anything, his name was finally called. 

“Eustass Kid.”

That paused his quiet rant and he gave a final, “About goddamn time,” then stood up. Killer kept a hand on Kidd’s shoulder to steady his friend considering the amount of blood he lost as the pair slowly but surely made their way towards the petite nurse who called his name. When they reached her, Killer noticed that she paled slightly, though he wasn’t certain if it was due to the combined height and bulk of both men or due to the severity of Kidd’s injury. 

He hoped it was the former.

The nurse pushed the door open wider with her back and gestured with her hand. “Right this way, please.” She said once the two walked through. She spun on her heels and led the men through the incredibly busy and crowded hospital, nodding every once and awhile at other nurses. She stopped in front of a door, room thirteen, and pushed it open. She smiled gently at the pair. “Here you are. Doctor Trafalgar will be with you two shortly.” She said before bustling away, no doubt to help another patient.

Killer helped Kidd to the stiff and scratchy examination bed before he sunk down into the nearby chair, sighing heavily. Apparently Kidd didn’t appreciate that, though the blond guess his irritation was more at the fact he fucked up earlier today.

“You didn’t have to fucking bring me here,” Kidd informed him, annoyance lacing his voice. Killer had to fight back another sigh at the redhead’s tone. Of course he wouldn’t just thank him for saving his ass. Well, whatever. He knew how to deal with his friend’s anger, even if it was misplaced and Killer wasn’t exactly deserving of said anger.

“It’s a bad wound, Kidd. You know none of us know how to properly give stitches. And even if we did, it’s pretty damn deep. You need to get it checked out.” He replied cooly. This time, at least, Kidd didn’t bite back a snarky response which the blond was grateful for. He didn’t really want to spend however long it took for the doctor to arrive arguing with Kidd. It was like arguing with a damn brick wall. 

The pair fell lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Killer had closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest while Kidd was glaring at the white wall, like it was offending him for simply being built. Or maybe the plainness of it made him unsettled. Killer couldn’t blame him; he hated hospitals himself. He never knew why a facility built for healing people was so damn bland and depressing. But he didn’t get far into his criticizing thoughts on hospitals when the door suddenly opened. 

Killer opened his eyes and began to greet who he presumed would be the doctor when he paused. The man who just walked in looked anything but a doctor. His unruly black hair and the dark circles under his eyes weren’t anything new. He doubted the man got any fitful sleep due to his profession. But what threw the blonde off was his tattoos on his tanned hands. From how the man was clutching the clipboard in his hands, he could make out the word that was etched into his fingers: Death. 

Killer wasn’t very sure the tattoo was very appropriate to the man’s job.

Though, before Killer could further ponder the man’s choice in tattoos, he noticed Kidd’s gaze slide over to the doctor, momentarily unimpressed before he saw his friend’s jaw fucking drop. Well, shit. He forgot that Trafalgar was definitely the type of guy Kidd went after. He internally groaned. He was going to deck Kidd if the redhead prolonged this trip just to play around with the rather imposing doctor.

••••••

Kidd was grumpy. His shoulder still hurt like hell and he was stuck in a boring ass room while waiting for an equally boring doctor to patch him up. Sure, it was his fault that he was here in this first place, but it wasn’t like Kidd was going to openly admit that. So, he opted to sulk and glare at anything his eyes rested on. It just so happened that his gaze was on the door at the time it opened. Fuckin’ finally. He was about to tell the doctor to hurry the hell up and stitch up his damn shoulder when all thoughts abandoned him.

Holy hell, the doctor was sexy. 

Kidd eyed the man as he shut the door softly behind him with the heel of his boots and walked further inside of the room. The doctor cleared his throat, piercing golden eyes looking up from the chart in his hands, landing on the stunned redhead. “Mr. Eustass, correct?” He asked in a sinfully delicious voice. Kidd simply nodded. 

The doctor seemed pleased and seated himself onto the swivel stool, placing his chart aside before slowly moving towards Kidd, using only long legs to propel him forwards. He stopped in front of Kidd, his gaze shifting downwards to inspect the redhead’s shoulder. He gingerly removed Kidd’s hand, with surprisingly minimal protest, and studied the wound. He frowned. “Knife wound to the shoulder… Doesn’t look very good.” He murmured. He looked up at Kidd. “How did that happen?”

Once Kidd got over his initial shock at the hot doctor’s appearance, he grinned smugly. “Oh, just a fight.” He drawled, showing off white teeth. “You should see the other guy, though, doc.” He said. 

However, Kidd’s blatant flirt didn’t go too well with the doctor considering that he was a doctor and implying that he messed up someone worse than him, even if it was a straight out lie, bothered the black haired surgeon.  
Trafalgar’s eyes narrowed at Kidd and he leaned back slightly to give the redhead the evil eye. Although, Kidd’s grin only widened at the sight. The doctor was definitely a hot fucker—

“Mr. Eustass, are you telling me that you roughed up someone and left them on the street or wherever you had your little brawl?” Trafalgar asked, a slight hardness to his voice as he regarded Kidd who immediately shut up as he realized what he said and who he carelessly said that to. Kid groaned but wisely remained silent as Killer spoke up.

“Sorry about my friend, doc. But can you help him and then I can lug his ass back home?” The blond interjected, shooting a glance at Kidd, warning him to stay quiet as Killer defused the situation with the doctor. Kidd just scowled at his friend before he gave an exasperated sigh. All he wanted to do was flirt with the hot surgeon. Though, he didn’t think about his words before they slipped out, as they usually do, and fucked up his image within the first five or so minutes. Sometimes Kidd wished he had more of filter when it involved men like doctor Trafalgar.

Oh well.

The doctor in question nodded after a moment. “Of course. I was going to treat him regardless. I just don’t appreciate his smug way of letting me know that he beat up some person that I possibly will not help.” He said cooly, pushing the stool back as he stood, grabbing the chart from the counter, tucking it snugly under his arm. “Well, I’ll be back soon with the necessary supplies in order to patch up that shoulder of his.” Trafalgar glanced once more at Kidd before he added, with a hint of a smirk on his lips, “And please do try and refrain from hitting you friend while I’m gone. I don’t think I’d be able to deal with anyone who gets the brunt of your anger.” With that said, the doctor opened the door, and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Kidd let out an audible groan once the doctor was out of earshot. He definitely didn’t miss Killer scolding him as the redhead leaned back against the wall. “Kidd, what the hell is wrong with you?” He asked, and to his credit, sounded fairly curious, like he actually wanted to know what the hell was redhead’s problem. Kidd just lazily flipped the blond the bird in response, not willing to tolerate his sass at the moment. He was more interested in the sarcastic doctor, despite Kidd’s rocky start with him. He was sure he could melt the surgeon’s icy front.

••••••

The doctor returned after twenty minutes, carrying an armful of stuff, which Kidd was extremely glad about. He sent the surgeon a brilliant grin, though the doctor seemed to not notice, or at the very least, pretended not to. That only put a slight damper on his mood. Shit, the doctor was still hot when ignoring his cocky smiles.

“Now,” Trafalgar began. “Considering the depth of your injury, I’ll have to give you some anesthesia since the process of stitching you up would be incredibly unpleasant if you went without it.” Trafalgar told him as he placed his supplies down beside the redhead. The surgeon reached for a small syringe with a long menacing-looking needle. Kidd involuntarily shuddered. Damn, the painkiller looked painful, too. 

Trafalgar raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything. Kidd was thankful for that. When the surgeon carefully inserted the needle into the redhead’s uninjured shoulder, his golden eyes flickered upwards to see if the needle caused any pain. Kidd only gave him a grin so the doctor supposed the man was alright. 

“That’ll take a few to settle in.” The dark haired male commented, withdrawing the syringe and setting it aside. He slipped off his latex gloves and tossed them away before grabbing a new pair. His gaze landed on the stitches nearby as he flexed his long fingers in the gloves. “You’ll feel a slight tug when I stitch the cut but you won’t feel any pain.” Trafalgar assured, but was quite taken aback from Kidd’s reply, accompanied by a shiteating grin.

“Do I have to pay extra for you to kiss it better? And not on the wound either.”

The side of Trafalgar’s mouth twitched upwards in surprise before he hid the reaction behind a mask of professionalism. “I’m afraid that even if you pay extra, I can’t kiss you while you’re on that table.” He said, amusement clear in his voice and the glint in his eyes. Kidd was momentarily disappointed before he processed the doctor’s words. He grinned wider. 

Trafalgar then grabbed the supplies needed for stitching a deep cut and Kidd’s smirk was replaced by a grimace at the sight of the tools. Another long ass needle. Kidd was seriously curious about what the hell it was about doctors and intimidating-looking tools. Though Kidd didn’t voice his thoughts. 

••••••

Kidd rolled his shoulder after Trafalgar finished patching his shoulder up, a slight grin creasing his lips. Well, the doc was certainly good at his job. The redhead shot Killer a smirk as the surgeon tossed away his gloves and excess stitches. He eyed the doctor’s backside as the man finished cleaning up, his gaze a relatively appreciative one. Needless to say, Kidd was only slightly disappointed when the man turned back to face Kidd. The man was devastatingly attractive from all angles, in his opinion.

The doctor handed a sheet of paper to the redhead, listing the dos and don’ts of living with a wounded shoulder written in painstakingly neat handwriting. Trying to write this neat would kill Kidd, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the doctor could do it without even trying. He also handed Killer a copy, too. “Now, you’ll most likely be in pain for a couple of days so I’ll give you a prescription of pain meds. Take one if the pain is too much to ignore.” He said, handing Kidd a cream-colored slip of paper. Kidd stared at it, again fascinated about that impossibly neat writing, before looking back up at the doctor who was regarding Kidd curiously. 

He shifted uncomfortably under the doctor’s calculating gaze and those strangely alluring golden eyes.

The surgeon cleared his throat, his eyes flickering towards the stitched up gash on the redhead’s shoulder. Kidd frowned and spoke up before the black haired doctor could ask him about his wound. 

“So, doc,” Kidd began, slipping down from the stiff bed. He noticed Killer stood up as well, ready to leave. Unknown to the blond, Kidd had one thing in mind before they did so. The redhead grinned, taking the few steps to the tense and obviously baffled surgeon. Up close, the redhead could appropriately appreciate the doctor; he also saw that Trafalgar had both of his ears pierced. That made him grin wider. Hot.

“Before I leave, I wanted to thank you for fixing up my shoulder. But just thanking you isn’t my thing. So, can I take you out sometime?” Kidd asked, much to Killer’s extreme exasperation. Which he let his leader know by a heavy sigh and push to Kidd’s uninjured shoulder. He was pointedly ignored.

To his and Kidd’s surprise, Trafalgar simply smirked. “If I took you up on your offer, I don’t think that’d be very professional of me.” The doctor stated, the fucking smug smirk never leaving his face. Kidd was irked that the doctor turned him down so quickly because of such a dumb fucking reason, when the surgeon turned on his heel and slipped out of the room, leaving Kidd frowning at the door.

Kidd broke the silence after a moment. “What the fuck?” 

Killer shook his head and walked around the irritated redhead. “C’mon, Kidd.” He said, rolling his eyes. He knew Kidd wasn’t the best at accepting rejection, so he wasn’t fazed by Kidd’s mutters of “fucking smug bastard”. The blond all but dragged his leader out of the room, ignoring the confused glances from nurses passing by. 

Once the pair settled back in Killer’s car, Kidd spoke again. “Did you see that fucking smirk the doc wore when he turned me down?” Kidd asked him as Killer switched the engine back to life. Killer sighed again. 

“Yes, Kidd, I did.” 

Kidd grunted and turned his attention to the window. The two sat in silence for a little while as Killer navigated through the busy streets. Suddenly, Kidd turned towards Killer with a grin. 

“Did you see the doc’s piercings? And oh my god, his ass, too.” 

Killer had a feeling the redhead was going to be talking about the dark haired surgeon for a while. He knew Kidd was still agitated over the fact that the doctor shut him down so easily, despite his pep. Honestly, Killer almost preferred the redhead cursing the surgeon rather than praising the man. 

Although, he didn’t think they’d ever see the surgeon again. Sure, the city wasn’t that big, but it was pretty crowded. So, he thought he was safe from Kidd seeing the surgeon randomly and starting up another rant over the man. 

Sadly, Killer’s assumptions were very, very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback!! <3


End file.
